


First Blood

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered States, Barebacking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Vampires, spoilers for s06e08 - Live Free or Twihard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: While Dean is in the vampire's lair, he learns that Sam just stood there and watched as he was turned into a vampire. In his attempt to get revenge, Dean loses sight of the main goal for a split second and the beast within him takes over. Once he has his first taste, he can never go back. And there's no way he's going to let Sam get away with this, brother or not.





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the 4th challenge at Havenofthedead in November 2010

Dean knit his brows in confusion when he heard the fang who turned him shout that his brother was the one to blame for this. How the hell this have been Sam's fault when Sam was in a completely different area than he was when the fang had attacked him. "Come again?" Dean asked, thinking he _must_ have heard this piece of shit wrong. 

Smiling, Boris nodded. "Yeah, your brother was there when I turned you," he assured Dean, his smile widening. "And he just stood there, not doing anything. Well, not until you were already one of us, anyway. He _let_ you get turned into a monster!"

Thoughts began running through Dean's head then; Sam showing up out of nowhere and rescuing him from the Djinn's poison. Samuel being alive again. The way Sam just watched as Castiel shoved his hand into that little boy's body to see which angel he'd sold his soul to. Sure, Sam was different, but there was no way he could let something like this happen while he just stood back and watched, right? Honestly, Dean wasn't one hundred percent certain he wouldn't, and that was what scared him the most.

"You need to feed," Boris assured Dean, daring to take a few steps closer. He motioned with his hand for one of the remaining vampires to bring him the kid he'd grabbed for Dean. "It's the only way you can get revenge. You _do_ want revenge, don't you, Dean?" Once he had the kid, he smiled, holding him tightly so he couldn't get away. "All you have to do is drink. Become stronger and then you can have your revenge."

The more Dean thought about it, the more he believed Boris. After all, Sam was different. He didn't come back from the pit right; something was wrong, and he wouldn't put it past the new Sam to just watch as he was turned. And yes, he did want revenge. No doubt about that. Hearing the vampire who turned him telling him to drink and be strong, Dean growled softly, looking at the sacrifice that was being offered up to him. 

His attention snapped back up to Boris when he saw who he had. "Ben?" he asked, shaking his head. "No. Let him go."

Ben's eyes darted from Dean to the man holding him. "Dean, help!" he yelled, struggling against the man's hold in an attempt to get away. Of course, he stopped when the vampire gripped him tighter, threatening to break bones if he didn't stop moving.

"Come on, Dean," Boris urged, that smile still plastered on his face. "I know you want to get your brother back for what he did. Make him pay. In order to do that, you need to be strong. And this is the only way you can gain strength. He's young and agile. Just what you need to get your blood really pumping." His long nail slid up Ben's throat, slicing into the flesh and letting a small bit of blood trickle from the wound.

The smell of blood permeated the air, filling Dean's senses, causing his bloodlust to spike up to an even higher level, which he didn't think was possible. Damn, his father had been right about the bloodlust, but he didn't think it could be this bad. He kept hearing Boris in the background telling him to drink, to feed and get stronger so he could have his revenge. Finally, Dean just couldn't take it anymore and he lunged for Ben, tackling him to the ground. He didn't care that it was Lisa's son, or that he was like a father to the kid for the last year. All that matter was Sam; getting back at Sam for what he'd done to him. 

His teeth sank into the tender flesh of Ben's neck, causing blood to gush onto his tongue from the wound he'd created. God, it was so good. No wonder vampires fought so hard to get this. It was fucking amazing! Dean couldn't get enough, it seemed as he drank and drank until there was nothing left. 

Once he'd drained Ben dry, Dean pushed off the floor, wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve. The fact that he'd killed Ben hadn't seemed to bother him. Either that, or it just didn't register yet, Dean wasn't sure. The one thing that he was sure about, however was the fact that he needed to get to Sam and he needed to get to Sam now. 

**~~**

"Dean, where have you been?" Sam demanded, frowning at his older brother as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Samuel and I have been looking all over the place for you." Sighing, he shook his head, a small smile coming to his features. "We think we may have found a cure."

Sam walked over to the table where Samuel was sitting, grabbing up the book Samuel had been reading from minutes before Dean came through the window. "Look, it's all right here. Now, as long as you haven't had a drink, we can reverse what that vampire did to you. We, uh, just need some of his blood."

A cure? Yeah right. Sam was jerking his chain again, and Dean sure as hell didn't want to play along. It wasn't good enough that Sam let him get turned into this, but now he wanted to play with him about it, too?! Dean didn't even know who Sam was anymore. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Samuel, could you give me and my brother a minute, please? I need to talk to him...alone."

Frowning, Samuel nodded, standing to leave. "Just don't be long, Dean. The longer you wait, the harder it is going to be to control the need to drink. And once you have that first taste, there's no going back. You'll be a vampire forever." With that, he was out the door, closing it softly behind him. He then whipped out his cell phone. "Christian. We have a problem. Yeah, you might want to get over here. And bring a few syringes full of dead man's blood."

"What is it?" Sam asked, turning towards Dean. He seemed different. Not like he had when Sam had first brought him back to the motel. Dean was acting..strange. Like more of a predator. But Sam just figured that was because he was hungry. So, once they fixed this whole mess, Dean would be fine. No doubt about it. 

He wasn't sure where to start. There were so many things running through his head right now that Dean wasn't even sure he was thinking clearly. Well, that was a lie, he knew he wasn't thinking clearly. He was a damn vampire! "Ben's dead," he explained, still not too sure how he felt about that one. "Lisa's going to be devastated when she finds out. She'll probably never talk to me again. Or, you know fill me full of a round of buckshot. Not that it would hurt me now though, right Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened slightly when Dean told him that Ben was dead. No, that was impossible. Dean would never hurt Ben or Lisa. He loved them almost as much as he loved Sam. But Dean wasn't himself right now. Really, Sam was trying to care about this, but he just couldn't. Ever since he got back from the pit, something had been off about him, and he didn't know how to fix it, or go back to the way he was. So the best thing he could do now was sit here and pretend that he cared for Dean's sake. "Oh my God, that's awful. How...did that happen?"

While Sam was talking, Dean took the liberty of closing a little distance between them, moving slowly so his prey wouldn't suspect anything until it was too late. He smiled softly when Sam asked how it happened, licking his lips. "I killed him, Sammy," he answered. "I was so hungry. And then Ben was there, and he was bleeding, and I couldn't help myself. But it's okay. Everything's going to be okay because now I know what happened."

Shaking his head, Sam asked, brows once again knit in confusion, "What do you mean you know what happened, Dean? You're not making any sense."

Quickly, Dean grabbed Sam's wrist, twirling him around before letting go, causing Sam to fall face first onto the bed. Dean didn't waste any time as he jumped on top of his little brother, pinning him to the bed. "You let this happen, Sam!" he accused, grabbing a fistful of the younger male's hair and forcing his head up off the bed, putting Sam's neck at an awkward angle. "You just stood there and let that vampire turn me, Sam!"

When Dean attacked him, Sam gasped, wondering if Dean would actually hurt him. After all, he'd killed Ben, so there was no telling what his older brother was capable of now. And there was no way to cure him since he'd taken a human's life. "Dean...what are you talking about? I would _never_ just stand there and watch while you were turned into the very thing we hunt," Sam lied. "Who told you that?"

Dean scoffed as Sam tried to talk his way out of this mess he was in. "Boris told me. He said he saw you there. And yeah, he's a vampire and probably a scum bag, but why would he lie about this, Sam? He wouldn't. There's no reason to lie about this." Seeing that Sam was going to speak again, Dean clapped his hand over Sam's mouth, silencing him. "Shhh...don't talk Sammy. Nothing you say is going to make this better."

He pressed his face into the crook of Sam's neck, breathing deeply, a soft moan escaping him. "You smell good. Not like other humans; you're...different." Repositioning himself, Dean managed to wedge his hand between Sam's chest and the mattress, allowing his hand to slide over Sam's chest, down towards his belly.

Feeling his brother's hand sliding over his chest and then down, Sam frowned, looking down at Dean's arm as he mumbled behind Dean's hand, asking him what the hell he was doing. It wasn't bad enough that he was on top of him _smelling_ him, but now he was going to feel him up, too?! Whatever that damn vampire did to his brother, Sam would give anything to have Dean back to the way he was just a few hours ago.

"Do you remember what we did that day before you went to say yes to Lucifer?" Dean asked, hot breath fanning over Sam's ear. "How it felt, Sammy?" Slowly, his hand slid lower, cupping Sam through his jeans. "You liked it so much when we were doing it. You want to do it again?" His hips began to make a slow rhythm against Sam's ass, his arousal pressing and scraping against the fastenings of his jeans through his boxers. "I want to do it again. Have wanted to since you came back. Just didn't want to bring it up because of Lisa. Now, I don't care anymore, baby."

Sam moaned behind Dean's hand, trying to tell him to stop; that he didn't want this. If Dean's hand wasn't over his mouth right now, he probably would have screamed for Samuel, but that was out of the question, so he had to do this by himself. Of course, there was nothing for him to do, so he kind of just had to lay there and take it.

Skilled fingers popped open the button of Sam's jeans, dragging the zipper down before Dean jerked Sam's hips off the bed, moving slightly so he could lean back on his knees between his little brother's legs, still managing to keep Sam pinned against him as he unfastened his own jeans. Because he was working on keeping Sam in place and getting his own jeans undone, he had to release Sam's mouth, hoping like hell Sam was smart enough not to scream, or something.

Now that his mouth was free, Sam had two options here. One, he could call for Samuel and get his brother either seriously injured or killed, or two, he could try to talk Dean out of this ridiculous plan he'd come up with. "Dean, this is crazy. You don't really want this. You're just acting on rage. That vampire lied to you, and now you're trying to get revenge for something that didn't even happen. Don't make me yell for Samuel, Dean. I don't want you to get hurt, but I won't lay back and let you rape me, either."

"You want to call for Samuel?" Dean asked, shrugging. "Go ahead and call for him. I have a gun and I won't hesitate to shoot him." Seeing that Sam was attempting to struggle away, Dean held tighter, growling low in his throat. "Don't make me hurt you. There's _nothing_ you can do to stop me from getting what I want. So the way I see it, you have two options. Sit back and enjoy it, or lay there and cry while I take it." 

Roughly, Dean shoved Sam down onto the bed, grabbing the waistband of his jeans and boxers before practically ripping them off the younger male's body. "And I'm not going to lie to you, Sam; this will hurt. I don't have lube and you probably don't either, so we're just going to have to do without. So you might want to bite your lip so you don't make any noises and alert Samuel."

When he was shoved face first onto the bed again, he grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes closed as he concentrated on what Dean was saying. Sure, he may have had a gun, but Samuel was family. Dean wouldn't kill him, right? Well...maybe _Dean_ wouldn't have, but it was becoming more and more obvious that this wasn't Dean. Feeling the hands pulling off his clothes, Sam groaned, jerking around and rolling as much as he could in an attempt to make it harder for his brother to do this. 

"Ow! Dean, stop it!" he ordered, hissing in pain when his brother's nails raked along his thigh, drawing blood. "Don't do it, Dean. No. I don't want this!" He was sure to keep his voice down as he protested, afraid Samuel might hear even though he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and make his brother listen.

As Sam hissed orders at him, telling him not to do this and insisting he didn't want this, Dean really paid him no mind. Instead, he pulled his cock out of his jeans, pressing one of his palms against the mattress beside Sam's head while his other arm wrapped around Sam's hips again, forcing his ass further into the air. He then grabbed his cock, lining the blunt tip up with Sam's tight entrance before thrusting inside rather violently.

He was barely able to stifle his cry when Dean pushed balls deep into his unprepared hole. His teeth cut into the tender flesh of his bottom lip as he fought to keep quiet, tears forming behind his eyes as his brother pulled his hips back, only to slam into him once more. God, it hurt so bad; Sam just wanted it to stop.

This was nothing like that morning before he gave himself over to Lucifer. Then it had been about love and the fact that there was a chance he and Dean may never see each other again. Now it seemed like Dean was only trying to hurt him. "Ahh, Dean..." Sam gasped, his breath leaving him in a rush as Dean violently pushed into him once more.

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled, slamming back into Sam, hips gyrating in an attempt to make Sam feel the same pain he felt when he found out that his little brother had just stood there and watched. He felt blood seeping from Sam's hole and out around his cock to drip down Sam's thighs, but Dean didn't care. It just kicked up his bloodlust that much further; made him want Sam that much more. "How's it feel to be fucked, Sammy?" he hissed in his younger brother's ear. "You regretting the decision to let me get turned into _this_?!"

Again, Sam bit into his lip to stifle another cry that was threatening to tear from him. His head rolled on the pillow, pressing his opposite cheek into the cool surface as he squeezed his eyes closed, causing the tears to spill down his cheeks silently. Dean was yanking on his hips, making sure Sam was meeting him thrust for brutal thrust, Dean's fingers leaving welting bruises on Sam's hips. "Ungh...stop, Dean, please? I didn't--"

Before Sam could finish what he was about to say, Dean grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head back, pulling Sam's neck taut as he nearly screamed, "Don't! I don't want to fucking hear it! Stop lying to me, Goddammit! You owe me that much, don't you?!" His hips continued to move like a piston inside his brother's ass as he released Sam's hair, shoving his face down into the pillows. "What the hell happened to you in the pit to make you like this?" Shaking his head, he answered, "You know what, I don't even want to know."

Dean shifted then, angling his hips before thrusting violently forward again, his dick jabbing repeatedly against Sam's prostate. A cruel smirk turned up the corners of his lips when he heard Sam cry out softly before sobs wracked his body. "Come on, Sammy," he breathed, kissing his little brother's neck tenderly, a large contrast from the way he was treating the younger male's body. "Cum for me, baby. You know you want to. Know I want you to."

Shaking his head violently back and forth, Sam cried, "No. Please Dean, just stop. I can't--Please?" A small gasp left him once more as he felt his brother's hand wrapping around his cock moments before Dean started to stroke him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Finally, his body locked up, neck arching back as his muscles seized, nipples pebbling into tight buds before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, wetting Dean's hand.

"That's it baby, cum for me," Dean moaned, biting into the soft flesh of Sam's neck as he felt the younger Winchester's tattered inner muscles clenching around his cock, Dean using Sam's flesh to stifle his moan of pleasure.

Once he'd rode out the waves of his pleasure, he lied on top of Sam for a few more moments before he pushed up onto his elbows, kissing the back of his still sobbing little brother's neck. "Shhh," he whispered, hand running gently down Sam's cheek, wiping away his tears. "S'okay, I'm not mad at you anymore." Slowly, he got to his knees, tucking his flaccid penis back into his jeans. "I think you learned your lesson."

Climbing off Sam, Dean grabbed the younger male's shoulder, rolling him onto his back. He then dipped his head, hand fisting in Sam's hair before capturing Sam's lips with his own, tongue roughly prying Sam's lips apart so he could taste the contours of his little brother's mouth. Pulling back, Dean licked his own lips, smiling down at Sam. "Get cleaned up baby, we have to let Samuel back into the room."

Sam choked back another sob as he rolled back over onto his stomach, pushing up to his hands and knees, feeling the blood already drying where it coated his balls and dripped down his thighs. "Just let him in," Sam mumbled. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Dean watched as Sam walked into the bathroom, waiting to hear the water start running before he walked back over to the door, smiling as he invited Samuel back into the room. That was a fun time. Maybe he would have to punish Sam like that more often.


End file.
